1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for controlling the stroke of a hydraulic cylinder and more particularly to a means for controlling the stroke of a hydraulic cylinder utilized on farm implements where field operation height control is necessary for effective and consistent results.
2. Description of the Related Art
The field operation height control of farm implements is necessary for effective and consistent results, particularly when the machinery must be raised and lowered on a regular basis to allow for turning at the end of a field. In the past, depth control devices have been provided, such as cylinder shaft stop segments, that are physically mounted onto the cylinder shafts. However, the mounting of the cylinder shaft stop segments onto the cylinder shafts requires that the operator actually position himself/herself adjacent the hydraulic cylinder, even though the location may be difficult to reach and may be in a hazardous location. Further, the positioning of the cylinder shaft stop segments on the shafts can sometimes damage the cylinder shafts. Additionally, other types of hydraulic stroke depth control devices have been utilized, such as button stops, but the same are not easily mounted on the implement nor are they easy to adjust.